Vous avez dit ennui ?
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ces One Shots sont nés de mon ennui profond. Il y avait une liste de verbes irréguliers anglais devant moi. Un One Shot par verbe plus ou moins longs avec presque tous les personnages de la série ! Enjoy :D
1. Se réveiller

Hellow hellow bande de Whovian ! Me revoilà avec une série de One-Shots assez spéciaux. En effet, comme je m'ennuyais à un point mortel en perm, mon regard a buté sur ma liste de verbes irréguliers en anglais. Allez savoir pourquoi, mon cerveau malade a eu une illumination et c'est devenu tellement obsédant que j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS par verbe. Les fifics toucheront à peu près tous les personnages de Whoniverse, de la nouvelle série, puisque je ne me sens à l'aise qu'avec les Master des anciennes séries, vu que, comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, le Maître est mon fantasme actuel. Et pas qu'un peu. Enfin bref ! Fini de parler, voici sans tarder le premier texte. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Oh, et comme je suis gentille, avant chaque texte, un petit rappel sur le verbe, comme ça, si vous voulez retenir les verbes avec des idées bizarres, n'hésitez pas !

\- Bisouilles psychopathes, Thêta &amp; Koscheii ^^

**Se réveiller**

_Le point conjugaison : Awake – Awoke – Awoken – Se réveiller_

**Disclaimer : **Le Docteur, Amy et Rory appartiennent à Steven Moffat et à la BBC, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Le Docteur était endormi profondément, étalé sur le sol, une bouillie orangée sur la joue droite. Au dessus de lui, Amélia et Rory Williams, appareils photos en main, bien décidés à jouer un mauvais tour à leur Seigneur du Temps favori. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et bien, il avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire d'Amy, malgré les indices très visibles qu'elle avait laissé sur la console du Tardis. Elle avait donc décidé de se venger, et n'avait ainsi pas hésité une seconde de saupoudrer le plat de spaghetti du Docteur de somnifères écrabouillés. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Il s'était tout d'abord mis à bailler, s'était levé de table, s'excusant par le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, pour finir par s'effondrer sur le sol, en se cognant violemment la tête contre la chaise en bois. Amy fit « accidentellement » tomber le contenu de l'assiette sur son visage. Rory était tendu. L'écossaise l'avait remarqué, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de bien étaler les pâtes sur toute la figure. Elle chargea ensuite Rory de traîner le Seigneur du Temps jusqu'à sa chambre, pour la suite de l'opération. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi c'était à lui de le faire, elle répliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer sa toute nouvelle manucure et que, de toute manière, elle avait des courbatures. Le romain soupira et attrapa le pauvre Docteur sous les bras et le souleva.

« Mais tu as mis combien de somnifère ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il dorme trois jours non plus ! s'exclama Rory, paniqué.

\- Euh… Toute la boîte. »

Elle croisa le regard de son mari qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne voyait pas le mal, elle, en tout cas. Elle s'excusa rapidement.

« Je ne savais pas combien il fallait en mettre pour assommer un Seigneur du Temps ! »

La rousse prit les choses en main, une fois entrés dans la chambre du Docteur. Elle aida Rory à l'allonger sur le lit, claquant malencontreusement sa tête contre l'échelle. Elle retira son nœud papillon et le mis à l'abri dans sa poche, elle lui réservait un traitement spécial à celui-là, et ce, malgré le regard réprobateur de Rory.

« Amy, il va râler…

\- C'est de sa faute après tout ! »

L'écossaise attrapa son rouge à lèvres dans sa poche et commença à dessiner quelque chose sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps déjà pas mal coloré. Satisfaite de son travail, elle sortit de la pièce, en traînant son mari qui voulait désespérément s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le Docteur se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une énorme migraine. Il se leva tant bien que mal, la pièce dansant devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là, ni pourquoi une bosse s'était formée sur son front. Il tituba vers sa salle de bain, tombant deux ou trois fois en se prenant les pieds dans ses affaires. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant son reflet. En gros, en rouge, sur son visage orangé était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Amy ». Il en resta coï. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'il dormait ?! Il y avait aussi cette sensation de manque qui le perturbait. Il posa la main à son cou vide, paniqué à l'idée de ce que sa compagne avait pu faire à son précieux nœud papillon. Certes, il en avait plus de trois cent cinquante dans son armoire, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que le nœud papillon est sacré dans son Tardis. Il hurla le nom de sa compagne qui accourut, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Amy. Où est-il ?

\- Dans le trou noir que l'on survolait. Ca vous apprendra.

\- Très bien… »

Elle lança un regard confus au Docteur qui trifouillait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sortit son tournevis et l'activa sur elle. Elle tomba dans les pommes presque aussitôt. Le Docteur sourit sadiquement. La vengeance allait être salée, Amélia Pond.


	2. Être

**Être**

_Le point conjugaison : Be – Was/Were – Been - Être_

**Disclaimer : **Thêta et Koscheii ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Koscheii était confortablement installé face à Thêta, contre la paroi de leur grotte, dans le Mont Perdition. Ils avaient tout deux un bout de papier avec un nom sur le front. Thêta avait voulu jouer à ce jeu presque immédiatement après l'avoir lu dans un bouquin terrien, qui consiste à deviner la personne que nous sommes, choisie par l'autre joueur. Sceptique, Koscheii avait donné Oméga à son ami, ne sachant pas trop qui mettre, et surtout très perturbé par le ton trop enthousiaste de son ami. Généralement, ça finissait en dispute quand il jubilait pour quelque chose. Le blond l'observait avec un sourire idiot accroché sur le visage.

« Est-ce que je suis un homme ? demanda Thêta, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Oui. Et moi ?

\- Non. Est-ce que je suis encore vivant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Koscheii ! Ca ne compte pas ça ! »

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé. C'était tout de même pas sa faute si personne ne savait si Oméga était vivant ou mort. Thêta soupira et secoua la tête.

« Très bien… conclut-il.

\- Est-ce que je suis sexy ? » répliqua Koscheii, voulant tout de même continuer le jeu.

Thêta éclata de rire, à la grande incompréhension de son ami. Il finit même par se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'il se torde de rire ainsi sur le sol. Il se mit à regarder ses mains, perturbé et honteux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Thêta ?

\- Hum… Non. Elle ne l'est pas. Est-ce que je suis connu ?

\- Oui. Blonde ?

\- Non. Ancien ?

\- Oui…

\- Oméga ? »

Koscheii poussa un soupir tandis que Thêta célébrait sa victoire par une danse ridicule autour de lui qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il redevint néanmoins sérieux, après tout, le brun n'avait pas encore trouvé son personnage et il n'était pas prêt de se laisser abattre.

« Adulte ?

\- Non.

\- Enfant donc ?

\- Hum hum.

\- … Ushas ?

\- Oui ! »

Il resta silencieux. Alors comme ça, Ushas n'était pas sexy pour lui. Intéressant. Koscheii l'aimait bien, cette demoiselle, même si son fort caractère n'était pas vraiment en accord avec le sien et que, dans la plupart des cas, ils finissaient tous deux à se taper dessus. Il aimait aussi Thêta, mais d'une autre façon. Même si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment décider sur ce qu'il voulait réellement. Mais bon, ils avaient tous trois encore le temps avant de devenir des grands.


	3. Supporter

**Supporter**

_Le point conjugaison : Bear – Bore – Borne – Supporter_

**Disclaimer : **Le Docteur et Martha appartiennent à Russel T. Davies et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

« Martha, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Martha Jones se retourna vers le Docteur. Ses joues étaient barbouillées de peintures au couleur de l'Angleterre, ce qui le terrifiait d'avantage. L'apprenti docteur soupira et tira le bras du Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier avait voulu lui faire plaisir en l'emmenant à un match de football, mais la foule ne le mettait pas spécialement à l'aise. Bien sûr, il fallait que Martha choisisse de s'asseoir entre deux hommes baraqués. Celui sur la droite du Docteur lui lança un regard mauvais, aussi bien sur l'extraterrestre que sur le pot de Jelly Babies qu'il tenait. L'homme posa ses deux grosses mains autour du pot et l'arracha des mains du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps, outragé, tenta maladroitement de récupérer son bien mais un violent coup de poing dans son ventre le dissuada de le faire. Le match débuta. Les cris commencèrent à retentir dans le stade, lui donnant déjà une migraine atroce. Il était crispé et tendu, au bord de la crise de panique. Bientôt, ce fut Martha qui se mit à chanter, sous l'effet de m'alcool. Le Docteur, tétanisé, se vit soudain jeté contre son amical voisin, qui le souleva d'une seule main par le col.

« Euh… Désolé ? Mon amie a un peu trop bu et… et… »

L'homme grogna et le jeta au dessus de l'assemblée. Le Docteur fut transporté jusqu'en bas des gradins par des mains parfois bien trop aventureuses. Il se sentait soulagé, éloigné de ce monstre. Le seul petit point noir, ce fut le vigile qui l'attendait en bas, bras croisés sur le torse, le regard sévère. Martha arriva près de lui, elle l'avait suivi, prenant ça pour un jeu. Le vigile secoua la tête.

« Carton rouge. Voici votre amende et votre interdiction définitive à rentrer dans ce stade.

Merci. » dit maladroitement le Docteur, tout en traînant Martha vers la sortie.

Une chose était certaine, plus jamais Martha Jones ne choisirait la destination.


	4. Battre

**Battre**

_Le point conjugaison : Beat – Beat – Beaten – Battre_

**Disclaimer :** Le Docteur et River appartiennent à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Rating :** T

« River, s'il te plaît… »

Le Docteur était allongé sur son lit, les bras tordus dans une position étrange et surtout attachée aux barreaux métalliques de ce dernier. Il tirait désespérément sur ses liens, sous le regard amusé de sa femme, habillée uniquement avec un maillot de bain que le Docteur trouvait bien trop plongeant et bien trop serré pour être honnête. Il se trouvait dans une position pour le moins inconfortable. La psychopathe grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur son ventre, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres que le Docteur ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu sur le visage du Maître sur le Vaillant.

« Tu n'as pas été sage aujourd'hui, Docteur.

… Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie. River… »

Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à se débattre tandis que River s'amusait à retirer ses vêtements, non, plutôt à découper ses vêtements, à commencer par son pauvre nœud papillon. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à sa femme, mais le fait qu'elle n'est pas résisté à la tentation de l'assommer et de le traîner ici n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant glapir comme un chiot apeuré.

« Riveeeeeeeeer… »

La blonde le retourna sur le ventre, lui tordant les bras derrière la tête, immobilisant entièrement sa proie. Il hurla que ce n'était pas drôle, qu'Amy le saurait, qu'il porterait plainte à Torchwood, à Stormcage et même à la Proclamation de l'Ombre et aussi qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais à Puissance 4 avec elle si ça finissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il perdait.

« C'est le jeu Docteur, dix coups de cravache si tu perdais.

… Tu ne vas pas vraiment me frapper, hein ? … River ? »

Le Docteur, très inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse, commença à paniquer. Le premier coup arriva en traître, le faisant couiner de surprise. Il hurla après Amy et Rory, les suppliant de venir le sauver. Malheureusement pour lui, les amoureux étaient occupés… ailleurs. Le deuxième coup fut plus douloureux, le faisant se cabrer sous la douleur. Il tenta maladroitement de se retourner mais River plaça son genou entre ses omoplates, lui interdisant tout mouvement. La psychopathe acheva rapidement sa punition et libéra le Docteur, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il grogna lorsque sa femme se glissa contre lui, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu boudes ? demanda t-elle.

Grumph.

La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dire que tu es imbattable en tout.

C'est de la triche, tu connais mon futur.

Mais tu peux encore me punir ! »

Le Docteur l'observa sans bruit, yeux exorbités devant la cravache tendue vers lui. Décidément, la vie avec une psychopathe pouvait s'avérer… compliquée.


	5. Devenir

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'avais un peu abandonné ce projet, mais j'ai décidé de le reprendre en main, parce que j'en ai encore une trentaine en stock, et que j'ai retrouvé un internet fixe :D J'espère que ça va vous plaire :D_

**Devenir**

_Le point conjugaison : Become – Became – Become – Devenir_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Thêta observait, maussade, le bout de papier devant lui. Il se sentait nostalgique, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour le mener jusqu'ici, dans cette salle précise. Changer de nom n'était pas un choix qu'on faisait à la légère. Après ça, non seulement il pourrait fuir vers les étoiles et réaliser son rêve, voyager dans les étoiles, mais il deviendrait aussi un renégat, un hors-la-loi. Il avait très longuement réfléchi au nom qu'il allait prendre, à son titre. Koschei avait déjà choisi le sien. Usha également. Il ne pouvait plus les qualifier d'amis désormais. Leurs relations s'était dégradées, en seulement quelques années. Usha s'était violemment disputé avec Koschei, puis elle étaient partie, ils ne l'avaient plus revu. Puis ce fut à son tour. Il fallait dire que depuis son initiation, Koschei était passé par de nombreux états. Puis il était devenu ce monstre, avide de pouvoir et de domination. Il avait même tenté de le tuer, lui, son meilleur ami, après toutes ces années à courir et rigoler ensemble dans les champs de Gallifrey. Le titre qu'il avait choisi, le Maître, ne l'étonnait même pas. Le caractère de son ami s'était modifié avec les tambours et il avait fini par sombrer dans une folie psychopathe qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Thêta resta un long moment à fixer le stylo que le Seigneur du Temps en face de lui tendait. Même s'il le refusait, il savait qu'il ne cesserait de courir après Koschei, pour l'aider à le sauver de lui-même. Usha aussi avait mal tourné. Elle avait pris le nom de la Rani, avait fait de la science sa religion, et, par dessus tout, avait appris à se battre, à devenir forte. Pas comme lui. Lorsqu'elle était partie, Thêta avait eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre, et pire encore après le départ de Koschei. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, enfermé dans son monde, insensible à tout dialogue. Il avait changé. C'est à cause de ce départ qu'il avait raté son permis Tardis, alors qu'il était sûr qu'il allait l'avoir facilement, vu les très longues heures qu'il avait passé à le réviser.

C'est toutes ces raisons qui l'avaient amené à choisir ce titre. "Le Docteur." L'homme qui rend les gens meilleurs, alors qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même une seconde. Peut-être était-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait, dans le fond. Sauver Koschei. Sauver Usha. Sauver l'univers tout entier, le changer comme lui avait changé. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, ça ne sonnait pas trop mal comme nom. Il sourit une dernière fois, attrapa le stylo et signa la feuille, attestant de l'abandon de son vrai nom pour un titre. Il recula, et fit demi-tour, pour faire face au juge, perché en haut du tribunal.

"Quel est votre promesse ? dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille que son magistrat lui tendait. Docteur ?

\- Ne jamais être cruel ou lâche. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais renoncer.

\- Bien. Bonne chance alors. Lord Docteur."

Susan glissa sa main dans la sienne. Certainement pour le féliciter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape pour devenir officiellement le Docteur. Voler un Tardis et s'envoler dans les étoiles. Loin de Gallifrey. Le plus loin possible qu'il le pouvait.


	6. Commencer

Merci pour ta review Donnegail, ça m'a fait plaisir :D Aujourd'hui un peu de Nine/Rose. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est particulièrement difficile d'écrire sur Rose, parce que je la déteste, donc c'est un des rares OS avec elle que vous aurez ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Commencer**

_Point Grammaire : Begin - Began - Begun - Commencer_

**Diclaimer :** Le Docteur et Rose appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Le Docteur se laissa tomber derrière la porte de son Tardis. Elle avait dit non. Il lui avait proposé de voyager avec lui, et elle avait dit non. Il avait besoin d'une compagne, tout son être le réclamait. Après la Guerre du Temps, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se confier. Quelqu'un de confiance. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment la courage. Il démarra le Tardis, lançant un dernier regard vers le scanner de la console où l'image d'une londonienne blonde disparaissait. Rose Tyler. Elle aurait quand même pu être une bonne compagne, une nouvelle amie à qui il aurait pu montrer l'immensité de l'univers et les étoiles. Mais elle avait dit non. Est-ce qu'elle le regrettera ? Il secoua la tête. Après la disparition de son espèce, l'univers était devenu encore plus dangereux. Il avait détruit pas mal d'espèces durant les combats, certaines étaient d'ailleurs au bord de l'extinction aujourd'hui. C'était d'ailleurs celles-là, les plus à craindre. Toutes les espèces que les Seigneurs du Temps ont combattu pendant cette satané guerre vont vouloir sa mort. Mais pas Rose Tyler. Elle avait beau avoir manqué de se faire tuer par du plastique, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Ce plaisir d'avoir sauver une vie sans la détruire.

Il sortit de sa rêverie. Sa main était crispée sur une des manettes de la console. Il ne pouvait juste pas partir comme ça. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait la kidnapper, comme il avait kidnappé Ian et Barbara il y a de cela très très longtemps. Décidé, il retourna à sa position, trente petites secondes après son départ. Il courut vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte, rayonnant.

"Oh, j'oubliais. Ce vaisseau voyage également dans le temps."

Il avait vu cette expression, sur son visage. Il avait gagné. La jeune femme embrassa Rickey et le rejoignit à l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique. Le Docteur jubila. Enfin, ça devenait sérieux. En route vers de nouvelles aventures !


	7. Courber, Se pencher

**Courber / Se pencher**

_Point Grammaire : Bend - Bent - Bent - Courber, se pencher_

"Docteur ! Faites attention !" hurla Amy depuis l'autre côté du ravin.

Le Seigneur du Temps était penché sur une pont en bois très fragile, datant certainement de quelques dizaines d'années, traversant entièrement le Grand Canyon. Rory avait trouvé ça bizarre, vu qu'il n'était sur absolument aucune carte. Le couple Pond était d'ailleurs passé très très rapidement, tous deux terrorisés à l'idée de tomber dans le vide. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que le Docteur n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Il voulait absolument voir le fond du Canyon. Le pont se balançait dangereusement, sous l'effet du vent et du pois du Seigneur du Temps. Comme d'habitude, avec le Docteur, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Un crac sinistre retentit en écho du côté des Pond, et ils constatèrent, impuissants, que les cordes qui retenaient le pont lâchaient une à une.

"Docteur !" hurla Rory à son tour. "Le pont va lâcher !"

Le Docteur qui n'avait pas bien entendu fit un signe de main à Rory, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre. Rory tentait désespéramment de retenir la corde, tandis qu'Amy avait déjà traversé la moitié du pont, dans le but évident de mettre une bonne gifle sur la joue du Docteur, au grand désespoir de son mari qui était en train de virer au rouge sous l'effort. La corde lâcha soudain, le pont se courba, et Rory fut littéralement expulsé de la terre ferme, pour atterrir un peu plus bas, accroché à la corde.

"Ne paniquons pas, nous allons forcément nous en sortir, fanfaronna le Docteur, très loin au dessus des Pond.

\- Je vais vous écorcher vif Docteur ! hurla la rousse."

Amy était accrochée aux jambes du Docteur, essayant tant bien que mal d'attraper une des cordes.

"Ne regardez pas en bas ! Conseilla le Docteur.

\- Trop tard, marmonna Amy, qui commençait à glisser dangereusement, entraînant le pantalon du Docteur avec elle."

Le Docteur fouilla les poches de sa veste, et sortit un objet métallique, qu'il jeta vers le sol.

"Maintenant, sautez !

\- Quoi ?! hurla l'infirmier. On ne peut pas se régénérer nous !

\- GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Rory vit passer le Docteur, et Amy, hurlant à plein poumons. Il finit par tout lâcher à son tour, désespéré. Un rayon les attrapa soudain, sortant de l'appareil du Docteur. Ils se mirent tous trois à léviter, à une cinquantaine de mètres du fond du ravin.

"Et maintenant ? demanda Rory.

\- Et bien... commença le Docteur. Ca nous laisse du temps pour trouver un autre plan. Dans douze minutes, la batterie lâchera.

\- Génial… »


	8. Parier

**Parier**

_Point conjugaison : Bet - Bet - Bet - Parier_

**Disclaimer **: Le Docteur, Jack et Rose appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Jack Harkness avait toujours été un gagnant. Aussi bien en matière de travail ou de conquêtes, bien que les deux finissaient très souvent par se confondre. C'est bien pour cette raison que, lorsque le Docteur et Rose avait voulu jouer à Mario Kart, il s'était dit qu'il gagnerait haut la main et pourrait peut-être aussi en profiter pour coller un rencard au Docteur, qu'il avait dans le viseur depuis les quelques semaines où il était dans le Tardis.

"Je parie que si je gagne, le Docteur doit se mettre tout nu, fanfaronna t-il, sereinement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Je parie votre collection de caleçons que c'est moi qui la gagnera cette partie, dit le Docteur d'un ton ténébreux, n'appréciant guère cette pointe mesquine du Capitaine."

Rose qui observait la scène, amusée, leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara d'une des manettes. Depuis que Jack était dans le Tardis, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une constante tension sexuelle entre les deux aliens. Bien que Jack n'était pas si alien que ça. Moins que le Docteur en tout cas.

Au début, tous les trois étaient à égalité, se contentant de se lancer des peaux de bananes. Le Docteur réussi quand même à finir en première position, à quelques secondes de Rose. Jack était encore loin derrière, Browser lui ayant lancé une carapace en traître. A la seconde course, Jack se démarqua, mais une énième carapace en traître de la part du Docteur fit gagner Rose. Jack remporta enfin la dernière, les mettant sur un pied d'égalité. On pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce, en particulier entre les deux hommes, crispés sur leurs manettes.

Le final démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Les trois concurrents étaient concentrés, au coude à coude. Jack passa les deux premiers tours en tête, mais le Docteur se mit à lui coller aux baskets. C'était sans compter sur cette magnifique carapace bleue, à deux mètres de l'arrivée, qui les envola tous les deux, faisant passer Rose et en tête et gagner la course.

Les deux, bouche bées, se tournèrent vers Rose. Un sourire carnassier était apparu sur son visage.

"Eh bien... Puisque j'ai gagné. Vous allez tous les deux vous mettre tout nus. Dix coups de cravache chacun !"


End file.
